


Just put your arms around me

by kuriositet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Kevin Day, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Post-Canon, aaron is gonna be pissed off in the morning, andrew and neil too but i figure they're less likely to care, free card situation, idek what this is, it's basically pwp, kevin needs to get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: The summer after the Foxes beat the Ravens in the final, Kevin decides to find out if the list Nicky has of celebrities he can have sex with is a real thing.





	Just put your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jess Glynne's Hold my hand.

It was a warm and humid summer night when they arrived at the house in Columbia after a long night out at Eden’s. They were a couple of weeks into summer practices with the new foxes and Kevin had been in dire need of a night out to blow off some steam or he would really start tearing into the new kids any day now. 

A night of drinking and dancing had just barely taken the edge off though, and Kevin could still feel himself tense with frustration over how poorly the practices were still going. He knew how he would have resolved this kind of tension back at the Nest, with calloused hands touching him and French words whispered in his ear by a hoarse voice. The Foxes didn’t do that kind of thing though. Or maybe they did, Kevin thought, those who were in relationships. A relationship wasn’t what Kevin needed though.

He felt the pressure of Nicky’s thigh against his as Nicky leaned over to unbuckle himself before scooting out after Aaron on the other side of the backseat. Kevin scrambled out as well, his door closing just as Andrew locked the car up with the remote from the front steps. The fingers of his left hand were curled in Neil’s collar while he unlocked the front door with his right hand. The twins and Neil went straight upstairs to their rooms, but Nicky went to the kitchen, and Kevin found himself joining him. He didn’t really know why, so he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and drank some water while Nicky opened the fridge and muttered to himself over how empty it was.

Kevin watched him in silence, eyes wandering over Nicky’s brown skin and dark curls, lingering a moment too long at his ass which was hugged tightly by blue denim. Nicky abandoned the fridge and moved to reach for one of the high cupboards instead, and his t-shirt lifted to reveal a strip of soft looking skin. Kevin was staring, but he didn’t look away when Nicky turned around and the question in his deep brown eyes let Kevin know that he had been caught. 

Kevin hadn’t thought much of Nicky when he had first come to Palmetto. He had been the weaker of the freshmen backliners and if it were up to Kevin he wouldn’t have been signed in the first place. The constant flirting had been annoying but flattering, but it hadn’t mattered because back then Kevin still thought of himself as Thea’s.

“Was the list a real thing?” he asked, in reply to Nicky’s questioning eyes. 

Nicky looked confused. “What list?” Then he slapped a hand over his mouth as he remembered. His cheeks flushed as he asked, “You mean the, er, list I made with Erik?”

Kevin nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Nicky. “Yeah. Were you serious? Or were you just saying it to annoy your cousins?” 

Nicky, for once, was speechless. His eyes flickered down to Kevin’s mouth, and he caught his full bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah, I,” he started. “Why are you asking?”

“Why do you think?” Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the kitchen counter, waiting for Nicky to make up his mind.

“Fuck,” Nicky muttered, then pulled out his phone. “3:06. Shit, I gotta call Erik. Just give me a sec.” Kevin nodded and Nicky put the phone to his ear, walking over to his room, voice shaking when he quietly greeted his boyfriend in German. Kevin decided to give him a couple of minutes and went to the bathroom to take a piss in the meantime. His skin buzzed with arousal. 

The door to Nicky’s room was ajar and Nicky sat cross-legged on his bed when Kevin stepped inside. He was still speaking quietly on the phone, but looked up and nodded at Kevin who shut the door behind him. Kevin didn’t know a lot of German but he recognized the soft “I love you,” just before Nicky hung up and put his phone down on the bedside table. 

Nicky rose from the bed and met Kevin in the middle of the room, leaving only a few inches between them. Kevin had never considered Nicky short, probably because he always saw him with his much shorter cousins, but standing this close to him it became obvious that Nicky was several inches shorter than Kevin. Shorter than Thea. Much shorter than Jean. Nicky looked up at him through long dark eyelashes, and Kevin couldn’t wait any longer.

He leaned in and caught Nicky’s lips in a rough kiss and the backliner pushed back without hesitation. Kevin reached up and twisted his fingers in Nicky’s soft curls and Nicky moaned softly into Kevin’s mouth as their tongues rubbed against each other. Strong hands found Kevin’s hips and slid up under Kevin’s shirt. He pulled back with a shudder, and Nicky let out a sigh and whispered, “Fuck, your _abs.”_

Kevin kissed him again, and Nicky’s hands kept wandering up under his shirt, rubbing his abdomen and then his chest and, “Oh my god,” Nicky pulled back, eyes wide as the tips of his fingers found Kevin’s nipples and the metal studs that pierced them. He pinched the left one and Kevin moaned, feeling it in his groin. He lifted his arms, letting Nicky pull the shirt off over his head and waited for Nicky to run his mouth, to talk and talk in his southern drawl about all the things he’d like to do to Kevin.

But that wasn’t the Nicky who stood in front of him. This Nicky was quiet and serious and expressed all of his desire through his eyes that were eating Kevin up like he didn’t believe this was real. His fingers stayed on Kevin’s chest, gently rubbing his nipples, pinching them softly, and looking intently on Kevin’s face to read his reactions. Kevin was getting hard fast, wanting to pull Nicky’s hips close and rut against him, but then Nicky spoke.

“What do you wanna do?” Kevin only shrugged in reply, because he really couldn’t think past getting them both naked and falling into bed. When he tried to kiss Nicky again, Nicky turned his head to the side so Kevin settled for kissing his neck instead, which was clearly a good idea because Nicky shuddered and pushed against him. 

“Fuck, Kevin, I’m serious. This is your first time with a guy, right? I want it to be good.”

Kevin huffed against Nicky’s throat and dragged his tongue over Nicky’s adam’s apple before moving up to whisper in Nicky’s ear. “What makes you think that?” Kevin could feel his erection straining against his jeans, and a glance downwards told him the same was true for Nicky, and his mouth watered. He tugged on Nicky’s earlobe with his teeth and asked, “Can I blow you?”

Nicky huffed out laugh that turned into a moan when Kevin reached down to palm his dick through the denim. “Can you- the fuck kind of question is that?” Kevin took that as a yes and slid to his knees in front of Nicky, easily undoing his belt and jeans and tugging them halfway down his thighs. His briefs are tenting slightly and Kevin tugs them down as well, freeing Nicky’s cock. It was nearly fully hard, curving slightly to the left and soft dark brown curls surrounded the base. Kevin threw a quick glance up at Nicky, meeting his eyes for a second, before closing his eyes and swallowing Nicky down. 

Kevin dragged his tongue up the underside of Nicky’s cock and Nicky moaned, hands coming to Kevin’s head, rubbing at his short hair but not pushing or pulling. Kevin pulled back to suck on the head, rubbing his tongue over the tip, and brought his left hand up to fondle Nicky’s balls. “Shit, how are you so good at this?” Nicky gasped, spreading his legs a little further when Kevin’s fingers pressed against his perineum and swallowed his full length again.

Kevin pulled off a moment later and kissed his way back up Nicky’s torso, pushing his shirt up as he went until Nicky finally tugged it off over his head. Kevin found Nicky’s mouth again and Nicky pressed against him, groaning at the feeling of denim against his bare cock. Nicky reached down to finally get Kevin’s jeans off, and Kevin’s hands reached down to cup Nicky’s perfectly round and firm ass. Kevin sighed into the kiss once his dick was freed and tugged on Nicky so their cocks rubbed together. He squeezed Nicky’s ass and Nicky’s fingers found their way back to Kevin’s nipples and for a moment Kevin thought he could come just like this.

That would be ridiculous though. That’s how it had ended the first time he and Jean had fooled around and gone further than kissing. They had been fourteen and fifteen and desperate for a touch that wasn’t cruel. 

“Should we move to the bed?” Kevin asked against Nicky’s lips, and Nicky hummed the affirmative. Instead of moving back however, Nicky shook his legs so his jeans fell to the floor and he could step out of them. Kevin caught on and did the same before getting a firmer grip on Nicky’s ass and lifting him up as Nicky threw his arms around his neck and wrapped his strong, muscular legs around Kevin’s waist. 

Kevin managed to walk the few steps to the bed without tripping or dropping Nicky. He put Nicky down and Nicky shuffled back to lay against the pillows and Kevin crawled over him, kissing his way up Nicky’s gorgeous body again. He sucked the head of Nicky’s cock into his mouth for a second before moving on and Nicky let out a moan loud enough for the others to hear if they were still awake. 

“Shit,” Nicky muttered, slapping a hand over his mouth. Kevin smirked against Nicky’s taut stomach before licking into his belly button, drawing another loud, surprised moan from him. 

This time they heard a tired, “The fuck, Nicky?” from upstairs, and Nicky pulled the pillow from under his head to hide his face under. Kevin kept going, and removed the pillow when he reached Nicky’s collarbones. He kissed his way over the collarbones and up Nicky’s neck again, scraping his teeth over the skin and finding that that was another way to draw a deep moan from Nicky. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, we need to lock the door in case Aaron decides to come down here and kill us,” Nicky said with an embarrassed laugh, and Kevin agreed. He got up and stole a kiss from Nicky’s lips before walking over to the door to turn the lock. When he turned back, Nicky had pushed up on his elbows and was looking him up and down. His cock jutted up over his stomach and his legs were slightly bent, thighs open. 

“I wanna fuck you,” he said, and Nicky whispered _yes, yes, yes,_ under his breath and reached for his bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom from the drawer as Kevin got back on the bed. He reached down for a kiss and Nicky met him eagerly, wrapping one hand around Kevin’s neck to keep him close, taking the lube in his other hand and pushing it into Kevin’s open palm. 

The lube felt cold when Kevin squirted it on his fingers, but it warmed up when he rubbed his fingers together, spreading it over them. Nicky was still kissing him hard when he reached down and carefully pressed one finger against Nicky’s hole, and he swallowed Nicky’s moans when he pushed inside. It went easy, Nicky relaxing around him and he added a second finger quickly. He fucked Nicky slowly with two fingers, wanting to find his prostate, wanting to make Nicky moan even louder. 

“Curl your fingers a little bit,” Nicky instructed against Kevin’s mouth, reaching down and closing his right hand around Kevin’s left, guiding his fingers inside him until, “Oh, oh fuck!” 

Kevin pressed his fingers to the same spot again and again, adding a third finger and Nicky was a moaning mess under him. Nicky had reached for the pillow again to quiet his moans, and Kevin put his mouth on Nicky’s chest instead, licking and sucking and biting on Nicky’s hard nipples.

“God, fuck, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,” Nicky rambled into the pillow, pushing against Kevin’s hand, against his mouth. “Fuck, you have to fuck me now or I’m gonna come, God, Kevin I-” 

Kevin pulled his fingers out of Nicky and wrapped them tightly around the base of Nicky’s cock, withholding his orgasm until Nicky could catch his breath. “Not yet,” Kevin said hotly, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Nicky nodded, panting hard as he reached for the condom again, tearing it open and holding Kevin’s cock in a firm grip as he rolled it down over the length. Kevin groaned as Nicky grabbed the lube and slicked Kevin’s cock up, stroking him slowly. He studied Nicky’s flushed face, eyes focused and kiss swollen bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“Nicky?”

“I wanna ride you,” Nicky whispered, and Kevin nodded, feeling his cock twitch in Nicky’s hand, or maybe he imagined it. All he knew was that he needed to be inside Nicky now. They traded places, Kevin lying on his back and Nicky straddling his hips. They both held Kevin’s cock steady as Nicky slowly sank down on it and, to Kevin’s surprise, it was he and not Nicky who moaned the loudest.

“Fuck, Kevin,” Nicky said, rubbing his hands up and down Kevin’s chest as he adjusted to the size of him. “You feel amazing. So good.” He toyed with Kevin’s pierced nipples again and Kevin needed him to put his mouth on them.

“Come here,” he groaned, grabbing Nicky wherever he could reach, tugging him down. Nicky went for a kiss first, but Kevin pushed him down, and Nicky figured it out, closing his hot mouth around Kevin’s left nipple. At the same time, Nicky started rocking his hips, and between his dick and his nipples, Kevin was sure he was gonna black out from how good he was feeling.

Nicky licked a line over Kevin’s chest and sucked the right one into his mouth instead, biting and tugging on the barbell with his teeth. He rocked his hips a little faster, trying to fuck himself on Kevin’s cock and Kevin pushed up to meet him. Nicky felt so good around him, so tight and warm and perfect. The next time Nicky rocked down, Kevin thrust up harder, and he could feel it when Nicky moaned around his nipple.

Nicky straightened up then, abandoning Kevin’s nipples to brace himself on Kevin’s hard stomach so he could lift up a little and slam down, riding Kevin for real. Kevin bent his knees so he’d have more control when he thrust up into Nicky. who moaned long and deep at the slight change of angle. “Shit Kev, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kevin thrust up again and again, placing his hands on top of Nicky’s that still lay on Kevin’s stomach to steady him.

Nicky was panting now, rather than moaning, but he still managed to gasp out Kevin’s name, or some form of it, with every other breath. Nicky’s movements were getting more jerky and shallow and Kevin figured he was getting tired. 

“Lie down on your back,” Kevin panted, placing his hands on Nicky’s hips to still him. Nicky nodded, too out of breath to speak, and lay down to the side. Kevin followed him, settling down between Nicky’s legs. He lifted Nicky’s right leg up over his shoulder and wrapped the left one around his waist before lining up his cock and pushing in all the way in one swift move. Nicky all but screamed and Kevin knew they were gonna get all kinds of shit for this in the morning but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care because he loved hearing Nicky losing it. 

Kevin had never been able to have sex like this before. It had always been secret and quiet and surrounded by the fear of Riko finding out because surely he wouldn’t allow Kevin to have neither Jean nor Thea if he knew.

Kevin pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on Nicky who was a writhing mess under him. Kevin kissed Nicky as he fucked him hard, never letting up. He could feel his orgasm building and he raced toward it, though he didn’t want it to end. 

“Fuck Kev, I’m so close,” Nicky moaned, reaching for Kevin’s hand to wrap it around himself. Kevin pumped his cock in time with his thrusts once, twice, and then Nicky seized up and came long and hard on Kevin’s hand and on his own chest. It was almost enough to make Kevin come too, and he fucked into him just a few more times before going still deep inside him and coming hard, filling up the condom.

He wanted to stay there and just collapse on top of Nicky, but as soon as he could breathe and think clearly again, he pulled out and gently unfolded Nicky’s legs and rolled off to the side. He pulled off the condom, tying it messily, before lying still on his back, trying to sort out his head.

Nicky was the first to speak. Kevin wasn’t even sure if he should speak. 

“That was…” Nicky didn’t finish the sentence and Kevin wondered if he should. “I don’t even know what that was.” Kevin felt the mattress shift as Nicky turned on his side, looking at Kevin. “I mean. It was amazing. But I’m still confused as hell as to where it came from.”

Kevin turned to him, meeting Nicky’s brown eyes before reaching out to kiss him. “You’re someone I trust,” Kevin whispered when he pulled back, and Nicky nodded like he understood. 

Nicky lay down on his back again and reached for Kevin, pulling him close until his head was tucked under Nicky’s chin. They were still sticky and messy, and couldn’t stay like this for long, but it felt good and Kevin wanted it. 

He remembered lying like this with Jean. They had nearly gotten caught, but it had been worth every second. 

“I was in love with Jean,” Kevin said out loud, surprising himself.

“Oh,” Nicky said. “Was?”

“I think I still might be,” Kevin admitted. “Do you think I should call him?”

Nicky hummed and Kevin thought he felt Nicky press a kiss to his hair. “Definitely.”

Kevin nodded to himself and decided he would make the call in the morning.

“Now get out of my bed, Day, I have to call my husband to be and give him all the juicy details.” Nicky laughed and gave him a light shove which Kevin returned before getting up.

“Fuck you, Hemmick.” Kevin hid his grin as he grabbed his clothes up off the floor.

“Oh, but you already did!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this far!!
> 
> Idk what this is. I haven't written anything like this (aka smut) in 5-6 years. I've also never written for this fandom before.
> 
> I hope you didn't hate it. I had fun writing it and I guess that's what matters. :)


End file.
